The Moments of Gwevin
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: The Moments of Gwevin. My hundredth story. Enjoy.


**A/N: This is my hundredth fic and it is dedicated to Gwevin for being the perfect two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of the sequels to it.**

Long nights haunted Gwen until she could get in the passenger seat of his car. To drink in the smell of his warmth and the oil and gasoline that always seemed to coat the leather.

She longed for his arm to wrap around her as they sat in the soft seats of the car. She wanted his arm around her. She wanted his obsidian eyes off the road for those few stray seconds and on her as she looked back at him.

Soft smiles. Warm touches. Open hearts. Long silences. No Ben.

The glorious moments of Gwen and Kevin, that's what they were. Those were the reasons she hardly slept at night.

The redhead craved her every moment with the dark teen. When he dropped her off, the second she stepped in the doorway, her exhaustion was forgotten because she realized she wasn't with him.

When she couldn't breathe, she knew that it was Kevin who had taken her breath away. Even when he wasn't around.

Her eyes were always wide open when she sat on her porch waiting for him in the beating sun. In the sweltering heat, she wouldn't go inside, wanting to get the first look at him in his Camaro. She wanted to see him badly enough to endure the pain.

Every thought was possessed by something of Kevin. His smile. His eyes. The way his lips curled up when he was scheming. His rough, husky voice in the darkness of night. The way the paint job of his car covered him as armor before he blasted into the heart of a battle.

Gwen had no way of knowing how long this would last. She just wanted Kevin to be her every hour, every minute, every second, every breath.

The girl couldn't help but be consumed by him.

He was the same way.

He feared the day she would get a car. He loved having her in his passenger seat, her hair fluttering in the wind whenever he rolled down the window just to boil up that bit of raged that inside of her when he did something stupid.

Kevin couldn't stop himself from biting his lip when she left, wanting to walk her to her door every night to make sure there weren't any creeps in the shadows to take her from him.

His heart thundered in his chest whenever they went into a battle. Not just because of adrenaline, but because of Gwen possibly being hurt. Or worse. That was always his worse nightmare.

Those obsidian eyes never fell shut at night. He blinked, but never long enough to get a wink of sleep. His mind was always filtering through images of Gwen: of her in her bikini, of her with her hair in the wind, of her when she was glaring at him with those perfect emerald orbs, of her with her beautiful smile that took his breath away.

How he had gotten so lucky with her, he would never know nor question. Acceptance was best. He feared questioning and the result being her taken from him.

The dark teen found himself in pain to watch her leave. It felt like part of his heart was being ripped away with a cold and merciless hand, tearing it out of his chest with brute force.

There was no such thing as enough of her and her pale skin and her thin figure and her perfectly swaying hips that enticed him too much for his own good. He liked to see her walk away only until she was gone and then it kicked in that she wasn't with him any longer.

When they were together, they were inseparable, her heart thudding in her chest, his hammering harder than he could pound a DNAlien. They stole secret looks at each other, none actually secret. Every move was another word, another signal of something more that lingered between them, never fully coming to the surface. They would show so very little of their relationship, to protect themselves from broken hearts and the sickening pain that always seemed to follow the separation.

It had already happened once, but before anything could happen, they were back together, inseparable, meant for each other more than anyone else. He always kept his emotions hidden behind his eyes, the secret portals to his soul. She kept hers hidden in her tiny smiles, never showing how much she truly cared for the dark teen.

Yes, those were the moments of Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin Levin.

* * *

**A/N: quick little one-shot, but I love how it turned out. Thanks for reading, check my profile, and leave a review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
